I need
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Drabble. Aunque Korra fuese el nuevo Avatar, no significaba que fuese autosuficiente; y como una persona que dependía de otros, necesitaba amigos y quizá un novio que la apoyaran en su travesía. ¡Korra centric! Mención de Mako/ Korra. ¡Reviews Please!


¡Hola!

Em... Ésta es la primera vez que escribo por estos rumbos. Así que... Espero no sean tan rudos conmigo.

Debo decir, que sorprendentemente, es la primera vez que el tema Avatar me inspira lo suficiente como para escribir. Quiero decir, amé a Aang, pero jamás me motivó como para escribir algo de él o los demás. En cambio con Korra, la amé desde el primer minuto en pantalla, y me encantó su relación con Mako.

Y he ahí cómo salió esto.

En fin, si les agrada o les desagrada, lo que sea es bien recibido.

**Aclaraciones:** Legend of Korra ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

¡Reviews Please!

* * *

**~I need…~**

**:::Korra Point of View:::**

Desde muy pequeña he sabido que soy el Avatar, la persona más poderosa en la historia, o al menos así me lo planteó la Orden del Loto Blanco cuando me encontró.

A ésa edad infante, saber que era alguien importante para el mundo entero, me hizo sentir orgullosa de mi existencia. Que de entre tantos niños de las Tribus Agua precisamente fuera yo el Avatar, era algo increíble y casi de no creer. Entonces sin dudarlo comencé mi entrenamiento, porque de verdad quería hacer honor a mi título, y no depender de nadie.

–"Soy el Avatar, no es como si realmente necesitara niñeras"– me decía.

Eso pensé durante muchos años, pero después de conocer Republic City y sus problemas, mi percepción cambió. La habilidad de Amón para arrebatar el "Control" de los demás me puso a temblar, tanto que, por primera vez deseé que alguien me protegiera.

La sola idea de perder ante él y quedarme sin nada me aterró.

Quería estar al lado de personas que me pudieran resguardar, simplemente, amigos que me brindaran su apoyo.

Y justo cuando los necesité ahí estuvieron: Tenzin, Beifong, Mako, Bolín y Asami. El nuevo "Team Avatar". Ellos han estado conmigo en todo momento para mi buena fortuna.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Justo ahora acabo de terminar otra batalla con los Equalist que aún continúan con la ideología de Amón. Y admito que, aunque Amón ya no esté, los bloqueadores de Chi y sus movimientos aún son capaces de dejarme aplacada.

Afortunadamente en ésta ocasión no fue así.

Mi cuerpo comienza a descender lentamente hacia el suelo con la gracia que el airbending me deja tener. Los Equalist con los que peleé están inconscientes, regados por todo el lugar, que hasta un poco de pena me dan.

–"_Tal vez he sido demasiado ruda con ellos"–_ pienso.

Repentinamente un ataque de fuego pasa cerca de mí, casi incendiándome el cabello, y haciéndome caer estrepitosamente mientras seguramente hago una expresión graciosa. Aunque mi quejido de dolor es opacado por el de un hombre que cae peor que yo.

–¡Korra!– escuchó que gritan.

Miro a mi alrededor ubicando a Mako que corre todo presuroso hacia mí con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Lo observó boquiabierta un par de segundos, antes de incorporarme lo más rápido posible, acercándomele.

–¡Mako!– gritó feliz arrojándome a sus brazos.

–¿Estás bien?– me pregunta de inmediato.

–Sí, demasiado bien– le sonrió –Porque estás a mi lado– murmuró.

Él sonríe, conmovido, como pocas veces lo he visto.

–Tonta– murmura antes de besarme la frente.

Yo me revuelvo entre sus brazos, algo cosquilluda quizá, meditando el porqué ésas muestras de cariño son las que más me gustan cuando muchas veces me burlé de ellas.

–Me preocupaste–

–Perdóname, no quería– me disculpó.

–No te sientas mal– me sonríe tranquilizándome –De todas formas… yo siempre cuidaré de ti–

–Lo sé– sonrío sonrojada.

Es cierto que soy la única persona capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos, la única que media entre el mundo espiritual y el terrenal, y si lo pienso bien soy capaz de muchas otras cosas. Pero también soy una chica de 17 años que necesita sentir el afecto de un chico, de un novio que me mime y me cuide, a pesar de que ésas muestras sean extrañas para mí. Y Mako… allí es donde tú siempre estás conmigo.


End file.
